Lunbra: Shadowed Night
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: (My First Lunbra Story go easy on me) Princess Luna was once in King Sombra imprisonment and not after a thousand years she keeps getting her worst memories of her time as his slave, but ends up being captured once again by the Tyrant King well Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and her friends be able to save Luna before it is to late?
1. Chapter 1

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

Memories

Deep within the castle of Canterlot the sky was brought a beautiful night starry it had been a long time since a night like this had be in Equestria brought by Princess Luna her nights were always beautiful, Princess Luna herself was in her chambers watching over her subjects through their dreams she loved helping her subjects and keeping them safe. It was almost time to make way for the dawn Luna was on the Balcony of her chamber waiting for her sister to be awake to do her duties for the day, at the corner of her eyes she sees her older sister step out then Luna's Horn begins to glow and the Moon starts to go down.

After the Moon was finally lowered Luna left into her chambers to rest up for she had a long night she climbed into her bed cuddled into the covers closed her eyes and fell asleep.

=Dreams= (Memory)

Luna was trapped in a large bedroom chained to the wall and trying to break free she cried and cried but couldn't get free she heared sounds coming from the other side of the room she turned her head to see a dark-coated Unicorn looking right at her his body covered in plated steel armor, his horn was curved and red. He wore a regal red cape on his back, his teeth were frightening sharp. Having red irises, Luna looked at him in fear as he slowly began to approach her. She tried to move away from him but the chain were keeping her in place the Unicorn laughed to see this and used his magic to pull the chain to pull her close to him, Luna cried as she was pulled to him. "Shh." He whispered into her ear

Luna tried to get him away from her but it was not working "S-Sombra please…" she cried

King Sombra looked at her and pulled her even closer "I am your king, Princess you will address me as such." He said in a curl tone

Luna began to scream as she felt him use his magic to cut her body with black Crystals tears running down her face as the pain continued to course through her suddenly she was thrown to the ground Sombra then got on top of her and pinned her down "You well obey me Princess Luna, you well be my Queen." He smirked as he lowered himself onto Luna's Body

Luna cried even louder to this "Please… d-don't, I-I'll do whenever you want. But please S-Sombra not this!" she cried

Sombra chuckled to her pleadings and lowered his face to her ear "No point in fighting me, Princess. This is going to happen weather you like it or not." He whispered

Luna cried again before she screamed in Pain.

=Dreams= (Memory)

Luna snapped awake and looked around she sighed in relief she had been seeing that memory in dreams lately the horrible memory of her captivity in Sombra's Command, but that was over a thousand years ago and Sombra was destroyed not too long ago by Twilight Sparkle and her friends. _But why do I keep seeing that Memory?_ She asked herself

It just didn't make any sense to her "Luna?"

Luna came from her thoughts to see her older sister walk into the room and Celestia knew that look on her sister's face "You had the dream again didn't you?" she asked

Luna looked away from her and closed her eyes as tears slowly started to fall, Celestia moved to her sister and wrapped a wing around her trying to comfort her "Shh it's ok." She said

"But why? Why do I keep seeing that memory?" Luna asked

"I don't know Luna it don't make any sense to me either but you shouldn't worry too much about it Sombra is Dead." Celestia replied

Luna pulled away from her sister and looked at her "One part of me says your right Tia, but another… says he's still alive…" she said

Celestia pulled Luna into another hug "Let just hope he's not…" she replied in a whisper

Luna huddled into her, Celestia knew what King Sombra had done to Luna all those years ago, she never forgave Sombra for the crimes he had done to everypony around him. But like Luna Celestia wondered why her sister was seeing those memories again and again but she didn't really force on all that she had of her mind was to keep Luna Safe and that was what she was going to do protect her little Sister from anything that could harm her.

As the Two Princess were cuddling with each other they were both unaware that they both were being watched the Shadowy mass had focused his eyes of the Princess of the Night the most before it left and hid itself in the Everfree forest and started to form a pony his red eyes peered thought the shadows and his body finally formed the Dark King himself he looked to see Canterlot in the distance "The time will come Princess and this time… you well not escape me." He lowly said

Sombra then walked deeper into the forest and remained there to regain his strength and he planned to take his prize.

**Me: Wow not I have a Lunbra story can you all tell I like Sombra XD anyway this till not be connected to my "Mares of the Night" or "The Siren's Song" Stories this is all on it's own I really hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

Time is Running Out

Luna was alone in her chambers still trying to figure out why she keeps seeing those memories of her imprisonment of King Sombra they always appeared in her sleep this time after making the night come she tended to her duties as Princess of the Night and watched over the Ponies of Equestria. It was almost time for Luna to again make way for the Dawn are waited for her sister again and lowered the moon and Celestia raised the Sun, as Luna was going into her room she didn't want the memory coming back again so she tried to lay awake not going to sleep.

As time was going on Luna's eyes were beginning get heavy but she was determined to not fall asleep she was fighting her body as she was trying to stay away Sombra in his shadow form was watching her he knew why she was trying to stay awake. _You can't fight it forever Princess. _He thought

And as he said Luna couldn't fight it anymore she closed her eyes as her Sombra then saw his change and took it.

=Vision=

Luna slowly opened her eyes to find herself surrounded but Shadow, she didn't know what was going on but she was not liking it she felt the presence of somepony around her she didn't know who and again she was not liking it "Well, Well long time no see Princess."

Luna's eyes widened in fear she knew that voice all too well the Voice of the Tyrant King himself, she didn't know if this was a dream or not but it was scaring her "I know you remember my voice Princess… I can see it in your eyes." He continued

"W-where am I? W-where are you?" she asked in a scared tone

Sombra let out a chuckle to her question "You don't remember? You are in my realm Princess." He replied

Luna started to back away hoping she would wake up from this but something told her that was not going to happen, Luna then saw something in the shadows not too far from her she lowered her ears as she looked into the eyes of Sombra she continued to back away "H-how a-are-." She started to say

"Your little 'friends' may have destroyed my body but not one part of me, my horn survived and that is how I survived you can't kill me that easily." Sombra replied as he started to move closer to her

Luna kept her eyes on him not wanting to look away even for a second, suddenly he turned to Shadow and disappeared from her sight she tried to find him again but she couldn't she then tried to run but then she was pinned to the ground from behind she cried "My, my it has been so long since we were like this." Sombra smirked

Luna tried to get him off her but she couldn't, Sombra had laid himself onto her making Luna feel really uncomfortable her ears were pinned to her head and she then felt Sombra nuzzle his muzzle into her neck causing her to shiver "Oh how I missed playing with you Princess…" he whispered

"Please get off me!" Luna cried

Sombra just chuckled at her and he continued to nuzzle into her neck taking in her sent and he reached down making Luna yelp and her face went red "No please!" she cried

Sombra moved from her neck to her ear "You know I won't my dear… I know you enjoy what I do to you." He whispered

Luna's eyes had filled with tears she just hoped this was just a nightmare but she didn't know if it was or not "S-Sombra please… get off me." She cried again

Sombra looked at her before he lifted himself up Luna slowly opened her eyes she was a little stunned that he actually moved off her, but then she yelped to a sharp pain in her neck Luna closed her eyes again and cried. She didn't know what just happened she felt blood slowly fall down her neck, Sombra pulled away from her, he moved off her and into her line of Sight she looked at him. "That well tell you who you belong to Princess Luna… I'll be back and you well not escape me." He said

=Vision=

Princess Luna snapped awake and she sat up looking around she was in her chambers still she sighed in relief. "It was only a dream." She said lowly

But to her it felt so real Luna then went to rub her neck and once she did she stopped immediately her eyes widened she brought her hoof in front of her and there was blood horrified to the sight she ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror she saw more blood falling down her neck she moved her mane and her eyes widened even more she couldn't believe what she saw. "H-he didn't…" she said

Luna was horrified King Sombra had marked her as his she wanted to scream but she didn't she just stared that the mark in shock "Luna? Are you ok?"

Luna came from her thought on hearing her older sister's voice "Yes I am." She called back

"Luna are you sure? Let me in." Celestia replied

"Just a sec." Luna said

Luna quickly cleaned herself from the blood and put a bandage on bite mark and covered it with her mane she walked to the door and opened it for her sister "Tia." She said

"Luna." Celestia replied

Luna was about to say something when she saw in the corner of her eyes Princess Twilight Sparkle she looked at her "Twilight?" she asked

"Princess Luna." Twilight replied

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked

"I asked her to come." Celestia replied

Luna looked at her "Princess Luna we all are worried about you…" Twilight said

Luna looked at her again "Why would you be?" she asked

Then all of Twilight's friends and came up to them "It's just you haven't been acting like yourself we want to help." Applejack replied

Luna let out a sigh and lowered her head then Pinkie Pie looked at her hoof on seeing something "Ah Princess Luna… what is that on your hoof?" she asked

Luna looked at her hoof and her eyes widened she had not gotten rid of all of the blood, she backed into her chambers and she backed into her bed Celestia, Twilight and her friends entered the room Celestia went to her and once she got to her she noticed something "Luna what happened to your neck?" she asked

Celestia's horn started to glow Luna's eyes widened in fright "Tia, no!" she cried

But it was too late she had taken the bandage off once she saw it her eyes widened in horror her magic disappeared and the bandage fell to the floor all of them were in shock that Luna was trying to hide something from them, Luna became frightened she pulled her mane over the bite mark and looked down "Luna… w-what happened?" Celestia asked

Luna's eyes had filled with tears Twilight and her friends didn't know what happened but it seemed Celestia knew but the way Luna was reacting to this she pulled her sister into a hug Luna hugged back "T-Tia I-I'm scared." She cried

Twilight's face looked at her really confused to that "Shh it'll be ok." Celestia whispered

Twilight Sparkle looked at her friends they knew that she was asking them to leave the room so they did and she looked back Luna and Celestia and Celestia was helping Luna get into her bed "Princess Luna what's wrong?" she asked

Once Celestia helped Luna into her bed she laid beside her, Luna snuggled into her tears falling down her face she moved to her older sister's ear "Tell her… she needs to know…" she whispered

Celestia looked at her for a while before she looked at Twilight how was still really confused to all of this "Twilight… I know that you already know the Tyrant King a thousand years ago…" she said

Twilight looked at her "You mean King Sombra…" she replied

On hearing his name Princess Luna cowered into her sister and even more tears fell down her face, Twilight didn't understand way she reacted like that "There is most to it then you know Twilight…" Celestia said

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked

Celestia looked at her sister and she sighed "Sombra… had Luna…" she replied

Twilight's eyes widened to that she was in shock to hear that "What? How is that even possible?" she asked

Luna slightly pulled away from her sister and moved her head away from her "We don't even know why he had her…" Celestia replied

Luna closed her eyes as she remembered what Sombra had said to her she knew why he had her but she never told her sister she didn't feel like it was a good thing to tell her "There must have been a reason to it…" Twilight said

"I know there must have been one, we just done know what." Celestia replied

Twilight looked at Luna she could tell she knew the reason but she was not telling anypony "I'll be with her for now I'll call for you in we need anything." Celestia continued

"Ok I'll be here for you both." Twilight said then she left

Celestia and Luna remained there for a while Celestia wrapped her wing around her sister "I'm here for you Luna…" she whispered

"As I am for you… Tia." Luna replied

Celestia smiled and she kept her wing around her sister and stayed with her for the day.

**Me: Well it looks like Sombra is threatening Luna he is coming for her, what is going to happen next? please review and fav**


	3. Chapter 3

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

I Have You Now

For the past few days Luna had been feeling better but she still had the feeling that Sombra was out there looking for her, the bite mark on her neck hadn't really healed at all tho blood had stopped falling down her neck but the pain of it was still there she didn't know if it was telling her that Sombra near or not it scared her. It was another beautiful night Luna was on the balcony looking at the Night Sky the pain in her neck hit her again but it was hurting her more than before she didn't really understand it.

Luna sighed it had been a while since she actually took a nice little flight in her night she walked back into her chambers grabbed a quell and paper and wrote something on it before she placed it on her bed, she then walked to the balcony spread her wings out and took flight into the night sky, Luna felt the wind run through her mane and her on her face she smiled she loved to feel the wind on her body she flew up higher into the sky clouds were around her here and there she flew past a fairly large cloud but she suddenly ran into something she back up to see nothing in front of her. "What in Equestria?" she asked

She put her hoof out and she toughed what seemed to be a Shield when she looked at it closer it looked like it was dark magic her eyes widened she knew who made this and she tried to find a way to escape, but right behind her she didn't notice Sombra was right there on the cloud he then jumped her making her lose her balance and they both fell to the ground. Luna cried as they were falling she tried to get him off her, but he was not going to let that happen they both landed hard on the ground. Luna was on her back she cried out in pain upon hitting the ground And Sombra landed on top of her, once he got on his hooves he stepped into her wings so she couldn't fly away from him, he smirked at her. "Now where do you think you're going my dear?" he asked

Luna cried and she tried to get him off her wings so she could get away but she couldn't, Sombra moved his muzzle to her neck "No g-get away!" she cried

Sombra ignored her and slowly glided his tough on the bite mark he inflicted onto her days ago, causing Luna to shiver in fright she tried to kick him off but again it was not working. Slowly Sombra started to turn himself and her into the shadows Luna's ears were pinned to her head and her eyes were shut full of tears "You belong to me Princess Luna… and you always will…" Sombra whispered into her ear

"No!" Luna cried as she and Sombra disappeared into the Shadows

Meanwhile in Canterlot Celestia heared her little sister's cry she shot out of her chamber fearing the worst she got to Luna's chamber to find it empty she looked to see something on her bed she when to see what it was, she read it:

_Tia I have gone to take a little flight in my night I should be back before it is time to bring the day fourth I'll see you later –Love always Luna_

Celestia became really scared she dropped the note and darted out of the castle to look for Luna as she was flying over her shadow was shown and Twilight Sparkle was heading home when she saw her shadow she looked up to see her flying somewhere she flew to her Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy saw Twilight and they followed her. Princess Celestia got to an area where she hit something once she got herself in order she know something had happened here she flew down to the ground and started to look for her sister "Princess Celestia."

Celestia looked to see Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy coming towards her "Twilight…" she replied

Twilight and her two friends landed they looked at her "Princess what is wrong?" Twilight asked

Celestia looked away "Its Luna….. Luna is missing!" she replied

Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy's eyes widened to that "But where is she?" Fluttershy asked

"Fluttershy if she is missing, how would the princess know why she is?" Rainbow asked

"Oh right *Blushes in embarrassment*." Fluttershy replied

"How did this happen?" Twilight asked

Celestia didn't answer her she just went to look for any sigh of Luna Twilight and her two friends looked as well they all looked for a while till "Um Princess…" Rainbow said

Celestia looked at her and she moved to her Rainbow was looking at the ground Celestia looked too her eyes widened to see dark blue wing feathers she knew they were Luna's wing feathers. Celestia closed her eyes and she tried to see what happened to her sister, Twilight and Fluttershy came to them once Celestia had seen what happened she snapped her eyes opened and back away "No…" she said lowly

"What? What is it?" Twilight asked

"How did he-?" Celestia asked

Rainbow and Fluttershy looked at her funny Twilight was confused but then she remembered what she was told her eyes widened too "Sombra? But how?" she asked

"Wait, Sombra? But he exploded…" Rainbow replied

Celestia moved away she had to find Luna and get her away from Sombra and fast but just where did he take her? Celestia came from her thoughts when Twilight spoke "How did he escape that fate in the Crystal Empire? It makes no sense."

As they were talking the moon was starting to lower Celestia, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy looked to see it "The Moon…. Is lowering? Without Luna?" Rainbow asked

"When Sombra captured Luna a thousand years ago he still allowed her to bring the night… but never let her go." Celestia replied

Rainbow and Fluttershy looked at her "Sombra had captured her before?" they asked

Celestia turned to them "Yes…" she replied

"You he made it look like she was still in the castle?" Twilight asked

Celestia looked at her and nodded "Only I knew she was gone but I didn't know then that is was Sombra…" she replied

"Why does he have her?" Rainbow asked

"We don't know…" Twilight replied

Celestia looked away she didn't want to lose her sister again she had to get her back "Princess…" Fluttershy said

Celestia looked at her "I'm sure we will get her back." Fluttershy replied

Celestia smiled to that she then raised the sun for the day then they all headed home to figure out where King Sombra had taken Princess Luna.

**Me: Oh dear Sombra captured Luna what is going to happened to her next I hope you liked this chapter... please review and fav**


	4. Chapter 4

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

My Princess of the Night

Within a chamber Shadows had appeared but soon disappeared reviling Sombra and under him was Luna still not wanting to look at him, she just couldn't believe he had captured her again she feared the worst for her life. Sombra just looked at her he smiled and laid on her body, Luna shut her eyes tighter to feeling him on her body and her teeth clenched together whimpering hoping he was not going to do that her mind was telling her. All Sombra did was lay on her and nuzzled into her neck he missed this being this close to her body and inhaling her sent "You are so tense Princess… I guess we'll have to get rid of that once more." He whispered into her ear

Luna whimpered in reply she just wanted him to get off her, Sombra had laid on Luna for a while before he finally got off her "See you in a bit Princess." He whispered

Sombra moved away from her and left Luna rolled onto her side she looked at her moon her horn started to glow and the moon was slowing going down, Once the Moon was lowered the Sun was rising she knew what her sister knows that she is captured again she lowered her ears to the thought that she might not escape this time it was starting to frighten her she got off the bed and walked to the window and looked out. Luna knew that Sombra had a spell around the window to make sure she couldn't fly out of it.

As she looked around she had no idea where she was the land was a frozen waste land it almost looked like when the Crystal Empire was surrounded but snow and ice, but she knew she was not in the empire Luna sighed again she looked up at the sun._ Please Tia… please hurry…_ she thought

Princess Luna was so focused on the sun to even notice Sombra had come back and he knew she was not aware of him coming in, he slowly moved to her before he nuzzled into her Luna jumped and closed her eyes lowering her ears. _N-no. _She thought

King Sombra grinned and he began to lick her neck Luna whimpered before she was able to get away from him, she pushed Sombra off her and moved away looking at him. Sombra just chuckled and looked at her "Going to fight me again, Princess?" he asked

Luna became frighten to that she knew what he meant to it, Sombra's grin widened to the look on her face he loved seeing fear and seeing it from Luna turned him on. Sombra began to move towards her Luna tried to find a way to evade him not wanting what he wanted. She then darted from her spot trying to get away but Sombra was ahead of her he managed to catch her in the air and slam her onto the bed putting himself over her Luna cried. "I told you princess… you are not going to escape me." Sombra said

**(Rape scene if you're not 18 and over or do not like this kind of stuff please skip it)**

Luna cried and tried to fight him as he leaned in closer to her his horn began to glow and trapping her in the grasp of his tentacles spreading her arms and legs away so that she wouldn't be able to move. Luna's ears folded back and she closed her eyes not wanting to look at him. "Now, now… just relax my princess of the night." He whispered as he pressed his body onto hers

Luna tensed up again and shut her eyes tighter to this she knew it was going to happen weather she liked it or not. Sombra then used his magic to take his armor and clock off and then Luna's Tiara and shoes off her he knew that she was trying to resist him but he had his ways to change that, Sombra lowered his head to her neck and licked the bite mark again causing Luna to whimper. "P-please… d-don't…" she whimpered

Sombra moved his face to look at her he knew she was going to beg him to not do this but it was not going to happen, Sombra then nibbled on her ear making her release a moan tears were falling down her face and she tried to at least kick him off but it was not working suddenly Sombra pulled her into a kiss taking her by surprise she wondered what he was going till she let out a muffled scream as he started to enter her body. _No… NO. _She cried to herself

Sombra kept her in the lip lock as he moved further into her so her screams were not so loud, Luna's tears poured out of her eyes to the pain it had been a long time since he had raped her but it felt like it was her first time all over again the pain was so instance to she didn't know if she could handle it. She screamed again as she felt his whole self-inside of her he was bigger than she thought and she tried to not feel the unwanted pleasure he was going to make her feel. Finally Sombra pulled away from the kiss and looked at her she tried to scream again but he kept her from doing that. "Shh no need to scream my dear." He whispered

Luna fought her restraints and her gag as her body was adjusting to him once more and once her body was use to him he began to thrust into her making her cry out in pain, her horn began to glow as she was preparing to blast him off her but Sombra countered it by thrusting into her sweet spot making her loose her magic, moan in pleasure and her cheeks turning red. "Ah there is my cute little princess." He said

Luna whimpered she had tried to prevent him from hitting that spot and it failed big time. _Please… please make this stop. _She cried to herself

As time went on Luna gave into him she looked away and went limp under him Sombra grinned to her giving up like that, he moved his face to her neck and lightly kissed it "That's my little princess." He whispered

Luna just laid there waiting for this to end, after a while Sombra finally pulled out of her but he remain above her, his tentacles let her got and she brought her arms and legs to her body.

**(Rape scene over)**

"Oh how I missed doing that with you princess… I can't wait to do it again." Sombra said then kissed her cheek

Luna just laid there as he got off the bed she rolled to her side and she softly cried to the pain still coursing through her body. Sombra had put his armor back on him and his clock he looked at Luna as she sobbed he sighed and moved to her, he put her Tiara back on her head Luna just remained there she was in to mush pain to do anything "Rest up Princess I'll see you later." He said

Sombra then left the room leaving Luna to try to get through her pain she looked at the sun "T-Tia… please help me." He said lowly

Luna then closed her eyes and let sleep take over her mind.

**Me: Yes Sombra had raped Luna I think you all would of known it was coming but I like how it turned out I hope you do to... please review and fav**


	5. Chapter 5

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

Darkened Night

Princess Celestia had been trying to locate her sister for days but had no luck she was well hidden from her sight and it was making her panic, Celestia was really determined to find her she the night was not as it should be. The night sky was a really dark shade of blue almost black and the creatures in the night were not so friendly as they should be it was a frightful sight but this had happened before when Luna was taken by Sombra before, it was her pain and fear that caused all of this in her night it showed that Luna was not ok.

Everypony had wondered why it was like this it just frightened everypony but all Celestia said was they should have nothing to fear and just let it all go, but for Celestia… she couldn't do that she had to find a way get Luna back and fast. "Princess Celestia?"

Celestia looked to see Twilight and her friends moving towards her "Twilight what are you doing here?" she asked

"We want to help Princess… we want to help get Princess Luna back." Applejack replied

Celestia looked away from them "We'll find her Princess…" Rarity said

Princess Celestia walked onto her balcony and looked onto the night as it was going on the mane six joined her and watched the land "Why is it like this? I thought the night was peaceful and-." Rainbow Dash started to ask

"This is Luna's emotions, she is so well connected to the night it reflects her pain and sorrow." Celestia replied

They looked at her then at the land "All of this… is caused by Luna's pain? What is Sombra doing to her?" Twilight asked

"That's what I still don't get… Sombra blew up in the Crystal Empire… how in Equestria is he responsible for this?" Rainbow asked

Twilight thought about it but nothing was coming up it just didn't know what to do, meanwhile in Sombra's castle Princess Luna was laying on her side in pain she sobbed all she wanted to get away from here it took a while for her to finally get up after her pain was gone she looked around and she had noticed that Sombra had not closed the door one part of her told her to run and escape but another told her that this was one of Sombra's games he loved to play on her but she sided with trying to escape she darted out of the bed chamber and started to find a way out she had no idea where she was going or where the exist even was she just ran. _I must escape…_ she thought

She continued to ran but as she was she heared his laugh echo, Luna panicked and ran faster trying to evade him tho she had no Idea where he was she just ran. "You can run Princess but you can't hide." His voice echoed

Luna tried to ignore him as she tried to escape but she had ran into a dead end, she turned around but she was meet face to face with Sombra she backed away from him lowering her ears "Tsk, tsk I thought you would of realised by now what this was about *moves closer to her* you know I enjoy chasing you around my castle…" he whispered

Luna closed her eyes and whimpered she wanted to slap herself in the face she should have just remained in the bed chamber, Sombra then slowly wrapped a hoof around her and nibble on her ear Luna let out a sweet moan to it tho she tried to fight it. Sombra moved a little closer to her "Time to go back my little princess…" he whispered

Luna whimpered again to that and they began to teleport back to the chamber as they were Luna tried to push him away from her but he kept her close once they were back in the chamber Sombra moved away and he walked to the bed Luna just watched him she didn't know what he was up to but she really didn't want to think about it she just remained there as he laid on the bed he looked at her "Come here Princess…" he said

Luna backed away and shook her head she didn't want to be anywhere near him Sombra continued to look at her he waited a while before he eventually used his magic to push her over to him Luna tried to stand her ground but she was pushed right to him once she was close enough Sombra grabbed her and pulled her even closer Luna again tried to get away but she was not strong enough to "Shh just relax…" Sombra whispered

Luna didn't want to she wanted to run away and be where she belongs but she knew she couldn't escape she was trapped here, she just stayed there she closed her eyes and tears fell out of them. Sombra moved to the other side of her face and nuzzled into her body, he knew that she wanted to escape and be free but he wanted her to be his and nothing was going to stop that from happening. He placed some of his cape onto her as he pulled her even closer all Luna did was look away and kept her eyes closed, Sombra cuddled to her for a while before he opened his eyes and looked at her "Behave yourself… while I am gone…" he whispered

Sombra then lifted himself up and left the room closing the door behind him Luna laid her head down once he was gone she had a lot on her mind and one of those things was Sombra. _Why am I feel like this?_ She asked herself

For the past few days Luna had been staring to feel something for Sombra she didn't want to believe that she was falling for him but something told her she was she shook her head to the thought "No, I'm not falling for him…" she said lowly

Luna looked at the moon and sighed she wanted escape and live in peace with her sister but a part of her said she should remain here, she really didn't know what she should do she closed her eyes and tears fell out of her eyes. Meanwhile Sombra had just gotten to his throne he tended to his duties before his mind went back onto Luna, tho he hadn't really admitted it he was in love with Luna the first time he had ever set his eyes on her he was in love from that moment he had to have her as his no pony else was allowed to have her. "Nothing will take her from me." He said lowly

Sombra then used his dark magic like having a camera in the bed chamber he sighed when he saw her just lying there, he noticed that there was tears falling down her face which seemed strange to him she he normally sees her cry when he is in the room this was the first time he had seen her crying when he was not in the room. "What is wrong with her now?" he said

Sombra didn't really focuses of it he would figure it out when he got back in there, he then used his magic to change the vision to Canterlot showing him Princess Celestia but what surprised him was that she was not alone "Well, well if it isn't that pesky Lavender Pony…" he growled

He hated Twilight and her friends for 'killing' him in the Crystal Empire he knew that she became a princess after his defeat, Sombra wondered why she was there he used a little more of his magic to hear what they were taking about. "Princess you shouldn't get to worked up… we well find her." Twilight said

Sombra knew it then they were talking about Luna "Over my dead body." He growled

"I know Twilight I just wish I know why Sombra wanted her…" Celestia replied

Sombra was confused to that "I know Princess… we well find the reason and stop it from happening…" Twilight replied

Sombra looked at this in shock "Luna never told them?" he asked

He just couldn't believe that Princess Luna didn't tell her sister why he had her but he grinned "I guess she doesn't want her to know…" he said lowly

Sombra was happy about this that makes it easier to contain Luna longer "I hope your right Twilight… I hope your right." Celestia replied

Sombra let the vision disappear "You well never find us 'Princess' Twilight Sparkle, Luna is mine." He growled

"My king."

Sombra came from his thought and looked to see one of his guards "What is it?" he asked

Then the guards looked behind him "Bring her."

Sombra was confused then two guards were dragging a little Pegasus pony into the room her coat was ice blue her mane and tail was white and vary pale blue her eyes were purple and her cutie mark was a laired silver star Sombra knew this pony and he was shocked to see her "We found this pony just outside of the castle my king."

The Pegasus pony looked at him with a glare he moved towards them "Leave us…" Sombra said

The guards dropped the chains and left Sombra looked down at her she tried to get up but he stepped on the chain to keep her down "Let me GO!" she shouted

Sombra lowered his head to hers "I don't think so…" he said

The pony growled at him "What are you doing here Silverstar? I thought you would be in the Empire with that Crystal Princess…" Sombra continued

Silverstar growled at him again "Don't call Princess Cadence that Sombra!" she growled

Sombra growled "You were the one that told Princess Celestia I had Luna years ago..." he replied

"What you were doing to her was wrong…!" Silverstar said

Sombra lifted his head "I know you have her again Sombra… her night is hurting because of you." Silverstar continued

"Princess Cadence sent you to find her didn't she?" Sombra asked

Silverstar looked away "Well too bad you will not be seeing her again GUARD!" Sombra continued

A Guard came to him "Take her to the dungeons…" Sombra said as he was heading out

Silverstar growled as she was being taken "Princess Luna with be freed Sombra… her sister will find her!" she called

Sombra stopped and looked at her "She is mine Silverstar and she always well be." He replied

Silverstar was taken from his sight he then turned and headed back to the bed chambers to be with Princess Luna.

**Me: Well it seems Sombra likes to play games on Luna and yes I created an OC for this story she is a crystal Pegasus pony she was the one that told Princess Celestia that her sister was in King Sombra's castle a thousand years ago I do hope you like this chapter... please review and fav**


	6. Chapter 6

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

Feelings

Princess Luna was still in the Bed Chambers of King Sombra's Castle she was at the window looking out she sighed, she wanted so badly to be freed from Sombra but she felt she was not going to be able to she closed her eyes as she began to see the times with her older sister it was the closest thing to freedom she could find tears were falling down her face and she lowered her ears._ But why do I feel like… this?_ She asked herself

Luna still couldn't get the feelings away from her she just didn't know why she was having feelings towards Sombra and to think she would ever feel like this towards her captor she shook her head and opened her eyes "Snap out of it Luna…" she said lowly

She kept trying to shake the feelings away but they always came back she growled lowly to them coming back and the worst part was they were stronger with Sombra in the room with her, her mind told her to stop but her heart told her the opposite she just didn't really know what to do. Luna remained at the window she noticed that the sun was slowly going down she sighed as her horn began to glow and she slowly raised the moon, as she was doing this Sombra was just walking into the room looked at her before he slowly closed the door behind him then he watched her. _So beautiful._ He thought

Sombra was always attracted to dark colored mares but they never too his breath away like Luna did her beautiful dark blue coat shined in the light, her long flowing night sky mane sparkled he loved it and he didn't want to let her slip away from him. Sombra continued to watcher as she finished raising the moon to begin the night Luna's Horn stopped glowing and she opened her eyes slowly she sighed, she stood up and looked out again. "Site seeing Princess?" she heared Sombra's voice ask her

Luna jumped and she turned her head to see him looking right at her. "I… um maybe…" she replied

Sombra just grinned at her he knew he surprised her he saw it in her face, he moved away from the wall towards her Luna kept her eyes on him her feelings started to overwhelm her once again she looked away and closed her eyes. _Stop it Luna! Just STOP IT!_ She cried to herself

Sombra was a little confused to her sudden mode change tho he didn't seem bothered to it he moved right to her and wrapped a hoof around her he moved his face to her neck, Luna came back to reality and tried to moved away but she was already in his hold she couldn't move away she lowered her ears. "W-wha-?" she asked

Luna was interrupted when she felt his fangs over her bite mark her eyes widened she lifted herself onto her hind legs making Sombra lose his hold on her and fall to the floor Luna moved away from him and she shook her body before she looked at him again Sombra just laughed as he was getting up "Still have a little bit of fight within you Princess?" He asked

"Yes… and I always well…" she replied

Sombra looked at her with a grin "Good *moves to her* I like that part about you… Luna." He said

Luna's eyes widened to him calling her just by her name he had never done that before it was really unexpected from him, Luna was just in so must shock to Sombra saying her name she didn't have enough time to realise he had gotten tight to her again and moved his face to her neck once again by the time she realised it Sombra had sunk his fangs into the bite mark causing Luna to scream in pain she closed her eyes tightly and tried to stay on her hooves trying not to fall, Sombra had a fairly tight grip on the bite he wrapped a hoof around her and pulled her to him before he finally let go of the bite Luna was shaken but she managed to stay on her hooves Sombra moved his face to her ear "I love you." He whispered

Luna's eyes widened again to that._ He… he what?_ She asked herself

Sombra looked at her he knew that she was taken by surprise to him admitting he loved her he smiled and nuzzled her face "I love you, Princess Luna." He whispered again

Luna slowly turned her head to him she just couldn't believe it "W-what?" she asked

Sombra was kind of taken back to that but he also was not surprised to her answer Luna then fell to the ground by Sombra held her close to him he laid her down then laid beside her and he slowly like started to groom her neck, Luna was still in shock that Sombra told her he loved her she didn't want to believe it and again her feelings were going all over the place she closed her eyes "Shh just relax." Sombra whispered

Luna really didn't want to do that but she was unable to move but not because of Sombra her body just couldn't hold her weight she didn't know what was wrong but she was not liking it._ What is wrong with me…_ she thought

Luna knew that for the last few days her body was in a lot more pain then when Sombra had Raped her, but didn't want to give any clue that something was wrong she didn't want Sombra to think she wanted him but this pain was getting to her she closed her eyes and whimpered. Sombra pulled away and looked at her "Luna?" he asked

Luna couldn't answer him she lowered her ears and whimpered louder Sombra didn't know why she was whimpering and it was something he didn't like he got up took his cape off and put it on her, Luna opened her eyes slightly to that "What is wrong?" he asked her

Luna didn't answer him she just laid there Sombra was about to say something when the area began to shake like crazy he went to the window but nothing was showing up he then left the room but unaware that is what some ponies wanted him to do as they entered the room Luna looked at them "H-help…" she said

One of the ponies went to her "That is why we are here Princess…" she said

Luna got up and she was heading out with them one of them look at her "You ok Princess?" he asked

"Yes… I am." Luna replied

They helped into get into a chariot and they flew off before Sombra had returned to the room to find his cape on the floor and Luna gone he was furious he grabbed his cape and headed out to find her once again.

**Me: Oh my is Sombra had told Luna he loves her and looks like Luna has feelings towards him and some ponies helped her escape but will it last? find out please review and fav**


	7. Chapter 7

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

It Can't Be…

Princess Celestia was waiting in her chambers for reports from the search parties, she had sent four groups of ponies out to find Luna and if they had found her they were to bring her home she had not heared from them in days she didn't know if they were succeeding "Princess Celestia…"

Celestia looked to see one of Luna's guards "Yes?" she asked

"The Cloudsdale party… they had found Princess Luna and are getting her home…" he said

Celestia lite up to that "Where are they now?" she asked

"They are just about here…" he replied

Celestia then got up and headed for the throne room to see the ponies helping Luna into the area "Luna!" Celestia called

Luna looked up "Tia!" she replied

Celestia ran to her sister and hugged her "Oh I am so glad your home." She cried

Luna hugged her back "Same here Tia." She replied

Celestia held onto Luna for a long time before she finally lit go the Ponies of Cloudsdale left then Twilight and her friends came in "Princess Luna you're alight…" Pinkie Pie said

Luna looked at them but she was not exactly happy she then headed for her chambers "Princess Luna?" Twilight asked

She didn't answer them she just walked to her chambers once she got there she fell onto her bed and whimpered she with none of this had never happened to her, Celestia and Twilight came into her room to see her crying and whimpering "Luna?" Celestia asked as she moved to her

Luna looked at them her face looking like she was crying for hours Twilight had wondered that had happened to her "Luna… I know that look Sombra did something didn't he?" Celestia asked

Luna looked away she closed her eyes and nodded "What did he do?" Twilight asked

"I-it's more o-of what he said…" Luna replied

Celestia looked at her funny "What do you mean?" she asked

"He… he…" Luna started to say

"He what?" Twilight asked

Luna really didn't know how to say this and she didn't know if what he told her was real or not "He told me…"

"Yes?"

Luna looked at her sister "You're not going to believe this but he told me… he loves me." She replied

Celestia and Twilight's eyes widened to that "How is that possible? He's a tyrant!" Celestia said

"I thought he didn't understand love…" Twilight replied

"Tia…" Luna said

"What is it?" Celestia asked

"I know the reason… Sombra wanted me… I just didn't know how to so it…" Luna replied

Celestia looked into her sister's eyes "Why does he want you?" she asked

Luna looked into her eyes then looked at Twilight "He told me this years ago… but… he wants me… to be his queen." She replied

Celestia's eyes widened even more "Why would he-?"

"He had been watching me from the beginning Tia… something about me and my night he wanted…" Luna replied

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Celestia asked

"I didn't know what you would say Tia…" Luna replied

Celestia looked at her for a while before she tried to comfort her "It's ok Luna… but you should have told me sooner…" she said

Luna was happy they Celestia didn't freak out at her Twilight smiled to see them happy together but she noticed that Luna still was not herself "Princess Luna… are you ok?" he asked

Luna pulled away from her sister and looked at Twilight "Yes and no…" she replied

That made Celestia worried she was about to ask when Luna suddenly cried in pain "Luna?" she asked

Luna couldn't say anything she just laid there in pain Celestia then helped her sister up and started to take out of the room "Princess Celestia where are you going?" Twilight asked as she ran after them

"Something is wrong we need to find out what it is." Celestia replied

Luna know where she was taking her but she didn't complain, they arrived in the medical room and the ponies into the area came to them "Princess Celestia? Princess Luna?" they asked

"Help Luna… something is causing her pain…." Celestia said

The ponies nodded and they began to work on Luna, it took a while for them to figure this out they then tried the one test she had not tried yet one of them pulled out the ultrasound when Luna, Twilight and Celestia saw her bringing that to Luna they didn't know what was going to even show up on it she looked away as she felt the pony put some kind of gel onto her stomach "This well only take a moment." She said

Luna nodded as the pony used her magic to place the wand on her and began to look for something Luna just looked away then all of them heared a beat Luna opened her eyes and they widened she looked to see the screen and she couldn't believe what was on it the pony looked at the three of them "Princess Luna is pregnant?" Twilight asked

Celestia was horrified to this she couldn't believe it "He didn't…" she said

Luna looked at her sister "If you mean Sombra raped me he did Tia…" she replied

Celestia looked at her sister "We have to kill it…" she said

Luna and Twilight looked at her in shock "Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked

"Tia?" Luna asked

"I'm not allowing this to happen Luna… that monster is not getting what he wants…" Celestia said as she walked away

Luna was suddenly unhappy to this it was not just Sombra's foal it was hers too "Tia… it's not yours-."

"Luna this is not going to happen we are getting rid of it that is final." Celestia replied

Luna looked at her shocked Twilight couldn't believe it either "Princess… I can't believe I'm saying this but its Luna's choice if she wants it or not… give her some time to pick…" she said

Celestia looked at Twilight she knew she was right it was Luna's foal "Ok fine *looks at her sister* Luna you have 4 days to decide but if you have not decided my decision is final and the foal is gone…" she replied

Luna calmed herself down a little but she was still not happy that her sister had done this so fast after about 3 hours Luna was able to leave she got up and left to her chambers once she was there she got on her bed and cried she still couldn't believe that Celestia said she was going to kill her foal without asking her first she had wanted kids but she didn't what one with Sombra but it was the case "I think... Iwant the foal…" she said

Luna stayed in her chambers for the day and didn't come out she was mad at Celestia but not too mad at her soon Luna had closed her eyes and had fallen asleep.

**Me: Oh dear Luna's Pregnant with King Sombra's Foal... wow Celestia you really hate Sombra for doing that to your sister and it seems Luna wants to keep the foal not kill it well see what happens next please review and fav :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

Sombra's Foal

King Sombra knew that Princess Luna had been taken back to Canterlot to her sister he was not going to let this last long, he wanted Luna so badly and nothing was going to stop him from having what he wanted. he arrived at Canterlot and he went straight to Luna's chambers he finds her asleep on her bed he smiles to see her like that, he entered the room and turned back into his pony form as he walked to Luna he had noticed that there was tears falling down her face. _What is wrong?_ He asked himself

Sombra had climbed into the bed then he laid beside Luna cuddling with her and sometimes licking her face, he put some of his cape onto her and pulled her close to him just as he was about to take her away the chamber door opened Twilight Sparkle walked in when she looked to the bed her eyes widened "Princess Luna!" she shouted

King Sombra looked at the lavender Alicorn and he growled "You well not keep her from me!" he growled

Twilight's horn started to glow as she was preparing to get Him away from Luna "You are not taking her Sombra!" she shouted

Sombra moved away from Luna as his horn started to glow with his magic "You think you can defeat me 'Princess' Twilight?" he asked

Then all of Twilight's friends came to the chamber and Sombra just laughed "You cannot defeat me ponies…" he continued

"We did in the Crystal Empire and we well again!" Rainbow Dash replied

"Oh yes… your failed attempt to kill me… well it's not going to happen." Sombra said

Sombra's horn now filled with Dark magic fired a beam at the mane 6 Twilight growled and created a protective barrier then she used her magic to slice off a piece of Sombra's Horn off, he roar in pain to it "There that should sto-." Twilight tried to say

Twilight was interrupted by Sombra laughing he looked back at them as his horn grew back the mane six looked at him in shock "Like I said you cannot stop me, I well take over Equestria and your princess of the night well be my queen!" he replied

Sombra then got to Luna again and turned into the shadows taking Luna with him then he flew out of the chambers, the mane six ran to the balcony Rainbow and Twilight took flight and flew after him and Princess Celestia joined them soon after "LET MY SISTER GO!" she shouted

Sombra had fired beams at them to get them away but they had dodged them he then flew away faster disappearing from their sight "NO!" Celestia cried

"Luna still has the foal Celestia… if she didn't want it Sombra well force her to." Twilight said

"Wait a minute… Princess Luna is Pregnant with Sombra's Foal?" Rainbow asked

Princess Celestia and Twilight nodded "This is why I wanted to kill it I knew he was going to get her again…" Celestia cried

"How did you know?" Twilight asked

"This same thing happened a thousand years ago… she was home for about a day then she is taken again…" Celestia replied

"We'll get her back." Rainbow said

"I hope so…" Celestia replied

The three of them then flew back to Canterlot meanwhile Sombra had flown back to his castle and once he got there he made a barrier so no pony could enter, he then took Luna to the bed chamber and laid her on the bed he laid beside her and start to nibble on her ear. _I know you'll wake up soon my princess of the night. _He thought

And sure enough Luna was waking up she let lose a moan she then opened her eyes to see Sombra right there her eyes soon widened._ H-how?_ She asked herself

She was about try to push him away when she remembered something. _I still have his foal…_ she thought

Luna didn't know what would happen if she told Sombra that she is Pregnant would he believe her? She didn't know she then came from her thoughts when she felt Sombra lick her neck she let out another moan to it "I know your awake Luna…" he whispered

Luna felt him lay her on her back and he moved on top of her, she knew what was coming and she had to tell him now to "S-Sombra no…" she said

"Shh…" he replied

He continued what he was doing making Luna do what she never thought she would say "King Sombra please!" she cried

That made him stop and look at her, she had never called him by his title he grinned to it "Finally admitting to me Luna?" he asked

"Please don't hurt us…" Luna cried

Sombra looked at her funny "What do you mean?" he asked

Luna looked at him right in his eyes "Sombra… I… I'm Pregnant…" she replied

Sombra's eyes widened he was not expecting her to say that at all "What?" he asked

"I'm Pregnant with your foal…" Luna replied

Sombra felt his heart pounding inside of him he pulled her into a kiss Luna was taken by surprise to it, Sombra then pulled away from her and looked into her eyes "Oh I love you so much Luna…" he said

Sombra moved off her and placed his head on her stomach Luna just watched him "You know the gender?" he asked

"It's too early to tell…" Luna replied

Sombra moved his head away and looked at her "Whatever it looks like… you and I well raise him or her together." He said and pulled her into another kiss

Luna knew that he would want to keep the foal and to be honest she wanted to keep it too, Sombra cuddled into her and held her close as Luna tried to keep herself warm he pulled the blanket over them and they both fell asleep for the rest of the day.

**Me: Yep Sombra took her again and she told him herself and it looks like now the mane 6 knows how Sombra escaped his fate in the Crystal Empire I really hope you liked this chapter and look forward to more... please review and fav**


	9. Chapter 9

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

Luna's Well Being

For the past few Months Princess Luna was still in Sombra's castle but he had let her come out of the bed chambers, Luna was surprised but was happy that she didn't have to remain in the bed chambers all the time now. Luna was 4 months along and she was starting it Whenever she needed something Sombra right there for her his attitude had changed ever since she told him she was Pregnant she was liking the change but at the same time it scared her, she didn't what would happen after the foal arrives would be go back to his curl ways with her or would he remain helping and loving to her? A lot was on her mind but one of her main consues was her unborn foal.

Luna and Sombra had found out that the foal inside her was a filly they had been trying to think of some names for her, a few had come to mind but they both didn't like some of them they decided to wait till she was born. Luna was walking through the castle heading for the dungeons she had heared that Sombra had imprisoned a Pegasus Crystal pony she didn't know who but she had a feeling she knew the pony she got to the dungeons the guards looked at her and they let her pass, Luna walked to the cell and when she saw the pony her eyes widened. _Silverstar?_ She thought

Silverstar had her back towards the entrance of the cell she growled "I'm not in the mode to 'talk' Sombra…" she replied

Luna had known that he had come down here to talk to her but she didn't know it was not him "And it's not Sombra that is here…" Luna said

Silverstar lifted her head and looked at Luna she was shocked to see her "Princess Luna?" she asked

Luna smiled "Hey Silver." She replied

Silverstar got up and moved to her "What has happened to you? Are you ok?" she asked

"I'm fine Silver… but thanks for asking." Luna replied

"I thought Sombra had you in his chambers… what are you doing here?" Silverstar asked

"He has allowed me to walk around the castle…" Luna replied

Silverstar looked at her "That is different even for him." She said

"Something had come up and his attitude towards me changed…" Luna replied

"What do you mean?" Silverstar asked

Luna looked down and closed her eyes "You're not going to be real happy with this…" she replied

"Luna I'm your friend… what has come up?" Silverstar asked

Luna took a deep breath before she looked at her "I'm Pregnant Silver." She replied

Silverstar's eyes widened to that "Your what?" she asked

"I'm Pregnant… with Sombra's foal." Luna replied

Silverstar was in shock to that "When did you find this out?" she asked

"4 months ago…" Luna replied

"Why have you not tried to kill it?" Silverstar asked

Luna looked away as tears were falling down her face Silverstar knew they she was crying but she just couldn't believe it "You want it… don't you?" she asked

Luna looked at her "You know I have wanted a foal but *sigh* I just was not expecting to Sombra to the father of mine…" she replied

"Luna Know you have wanted one but why keep this one? You fear and hate Sombra…" Silverstar said

Luna looked away again "Or do you… love him?" Silverstar asked

"My heart keeps telling me I do, but the rest of me says I don't… I don't know to do silver…" Luna cried

"I don't agree with you falling for him Luna… but it's not my choice you have to choose this on your own…" Silverstar relied

Luna looked at her "Your right… I have to choose… oh this is going to be hard…" she said

"I'll still be with you till the end Luna remember that… always." Silverstar replied

Luna looked at her "You better go Luna I hope to see you again soon…" Silverstar continued

Luna nodded she gave her friend a hug then she left the dungeons, Luna walked back to the bed chambers once she was back there she got on the bed and laid down taking her shoes and tiara off and resting before she has to bring the night forth. Hours later Sombra had entered the room to find her there he slowly moved to her he calmed into the bed and carefully wrapped himself around her Luna let out a moan tho she didn't really want to she opened her eyes and softly sighed "What's wrong Princess?" she heared Sombra ask her

Luna didn't look at him she just laid there "Nothing…" she replied

Sombra moved to look at her she looked at him "Something must be wrong for you to just sigh my little princess." He said

Luna looked away again "I'm fine…" she replied

Sombra still didn't believe her but he let it got he moved away and touched her baby bump "And our little filly?" he asked

Luna looked at him "She's fine…" she replied

Sombra smiled and pulled Luna into a kiss, Luna lowered her ears slightly she was trying to resist the urge to kiss him back._ No Luna don't kiss him back don't do it!_ She cried to herself

Luna closed her eyes and she kept herself from kissing him back, Sombra pulled and looked into her eyes "Luna, Luna, Luna… Why resist me like this *moves to her ear* stop fight it…" he whispered

Luna had a shocked look on her face. _H-how does he know what I'm doing? _She asked herself

Luna came from her thoughts as she felt Sombra lick the bite mark she closed her eyes and let loose yet another moan tho she was trying not to her emotions towards him told her otherwise, Sombra continued to lick her neck and hold her close but not enough to hurt her or the filly he then pulled away from her and looked out the window "Think it's time to let the night come *looks at Luna* my love?" he asked

Luna looked at him before she looked out the window he was right she started to get up Sombra moved away and watched her Luna got to the window then her horn started glowing raising the moon she the night to come forth it took a while but the moon was finally to the top Luna's horn stopped glowing and she stood up she looked at Sombra who was still looking at her "Come on…" he said softly

Luna looked at him for a while before she actually moved to him he was kind of shocked but happy to see this Luna got on the bed and laid down on it, Sombra again took her into his hold and kissed her neck "Rest my love…" he whispered

Luna continued to look away from him as her thoughts came back to her. _Why does he keep calling me that?_ She asked herself

'My Love' that is what Sombra had been calling Luna lately she didn't know why but she didn't seem to bothered by it, Luna felt her eyes start to get heavy she then closed her eyes and fell asleep Sombra smiled and held her close for the night before he fell asleep himself.

**Me: Yes Princess Luna is friends with Silverstar and Luna actually admits she has feelings for Sombra, Silverstar doesn't agree but she is says Luna must choose him or her sister it's going to be hard for her but I hope you like this chapter... please review and fav**


	10. Chapter 10

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

First Fight Encounter

Princess Celestia has been trying to get her little Sister Princess Luna back to Canterlot but she didn't know how to get her back without Sombra knowing and keep him away from her and the think with Luna carrying Sombra's Foal it would be a lot harder she had thought that Sombra was forcing her sister to carry the foal and if she got Luna back it would be too late to kill it within her Celestia was torn "I can't tolerate this any longer!" she cried

"I know your highness we are getting the Cloudsdale ponies back to see where they had found her before and-." The guard said

"He would have moved her… Sombra is not a stupid Unicorn…" Celestia replied

"I don't think he would of…"

Celestia and the guards looked at see the group of ponies that had found Luna they leader what to them "What do you mean?" Celestia asked

"We found Princess Luna is a Black Castle in the frozen waste lands we believe it was Sombra's castle and I highly doubt that he would of moved her again…" she said

Celestia looked at her "Thank you for your time…" she replied

The ponies bowed before they left then Twilight Sparkle entered the room and looked at Celestia "Princess do need us to look there? Rainbow, Fluttershy and I can see if it's still there…" she said

Celestia looked at her "You will not be going out there on your own Twilight…" she replied

"But I'm not and-." Twilight said

Celestia got up and moved to her "I'm going with you, she is my sister Twilight and I am going to do whatever it takes to get her back." She replied

Twilight smiled then they headed out to get Rainbow and Fluttershy to find Sombra's castle, meanwhile Sombra was on his throne watching Celestia Talk with Twilight he growled that they knew where his castle was but they were not going to get anywhere nearly it. _Luna belongs to me Celestia… you will NEVER see her again! _He said to himself

Sombra was confident that Luna was his and no one else's she was going to become his queen even if she tried to fight him tho it seemed that soon he would have to force her, Sombra had noticed that she was acting different lately he didn't know if it was because of him acting towards her and their foal or if it was she was falling for him now he didn't know. He got up let the image fade then he headed back to the chambers.

Meanwhile Princess Luna was on the bed in her sleep she was tossing and turning all over the place as her dream went on…

=Dream= (Memory)

King Sombra was just over Princess Celestia ready to kill her when Luna reacted with a magic sword into his back making him lose magic, his weapon fell to the ground he looked at her as her made the sword disappear his eyes turned solid green, Princess Luna was looking at him in the air before she landed with more magical swords once she landed they landed behind her Sombra healed himself while he glare at her Luna glared back before she lifted her swords and throw them at Sombra.

King Sombra then blocked her attack with a black crystal the swords hit it and he threw it to her but Luna cut the crystal in half as she changed at Sombra he again blocked her attack with his weapon making Luna flip over him land on the wall and used her power to airily change at him knocking him back he got a good footing before he looked at her "Relentless…" Sombra said lowly "Why such lengths to protect your petty imperialistic interests?"

Luna looked at him "You're a fool if you think that's what I'm trying to protect." She replied

Luna moved her hoof up making another magic circle before she moves at super speed hitting Sombra a few times before he tackles her making her sword go flying, she snaps her eyes open before Sombra tries to attack making a giant sword come from the sky hitting Sombra he backed away he glared at her as she got up Luna did the same then she healed herself and Sombra did the same Luna was trying to get her sword out of the stone but Sombra and used his magic to take the sword and make a crystal barrier around Luna she looks around before looking at him "Release me." She said

Sombra laughed "In due time." She replied "I was curious as to why your sister would fear you… it seems she is right to do so."

"She does not fear me!" Luna said

"Hm… you'll see before long." Sombra smirked "Do you think she honestly understands the night and all its glory?"

"Do not pretend you do in turn." Luna replied

"Oh I understand perfectly." Sombra grinned "You find me to be a Tyrant, yet the best kind of slave is one who is willing…"

Luna glared "SILENCE!" she snapped

"You can deny all my warnings if you wish… it won't change your fate." Sombra replied "It won't change your fate." Sombra replied

"Save your breath." Luna said

Even by some miracle you were to defeat me… you'll only soon fault your sister." He replied "Why be forced to choose?"

Luna snorted at him "Equestria will see many a foe in its future… would it not make sense for us to stand against them together?" Sombra asked

Luna glared again "We would sooner take our own lives then submit to you." She replied

"Submit? Just you have to your sister?" Sombra asked "I admire your resolve… you are strong Far more fit to rule, far more deserving of respect then Celestia… you have an opportunity now to her place… together we can show the nation what it truly means to fear… the night." Sombra replied

Princess Luna looked down and closed her eyes "You are a fool." She replied

Luna opened her eyes they then turned soiled white she lifted her hooves and slammed them to the ground breaking the barrier Sombra looked at her and slowly turned to shadow. "So be it." He said

Luna and Sombra changed at each other and they both fought.

=Dream= (Memory ends)

Princess Luna snapped awake and sat up that was her first time fighting King Sombra a thousand years ago she remembered it all then she had still feared Sombra but she was with Celestia and was able to overcome her fear but now she was falling for him she didn't know what to do she then heared the door opened and Sombra walked in she just looked at him he looked at her before he moved to her and took her into his hold "Shh…" he whispered

Luna just looked away and let out another moan she wished this was not happening but she couldn't stop it now and her feelings were stronger than they were before… she was finding hard to fight her emotions for him and she hadn't really been fighting much like she was letting herself be his she closed her eyes and continued to look away as he nuzzled into her and hold her close to him.

**Me: Yes I have put the Luna and Sombra scene from "Fall of the Crystal Empire by Silly Filly Studios" in this if you have not seen it go watch it it was amazing I only took the part f them talking I do really hope you liked this chapter and look forward to the next please review and fave**

**Fall of the Crystal Empire: watch?v=vL4q7BBzanI (Go watch it if you have not seen it...)**


	11. Chapter 11

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

The Cold Truth

Princess Luna was on the bed of the bed chambers with Sombra holding her close to him and every once in a while rubbing her baby bump, Luna didn't really feel comfortable like this she just wanted to get away from him, but again her feelings told her otherwise finally he had let her go do to him falling asleep, Luna got up slowly as he slept. Luna got to the window and she looked out she had known that Sombra had put up a barrier around the castle so no pony can get to her she sighed and looked down.

Sombra had taken up to see her at the window he smiled at her he lifted himself up to set on the bed "Enjoying the View?" he asked

Luna jumped and looked at him "Maybe…" she replied

Sombra smiled at her again he got off the bed and moved to her Luna didn't take her eyes off him "Behave yourself Princess… I'll be back." He said as he kissed her cheek

Luna blushed tho she tried to fight it Sombra pulled away and left in his shadow form Luna watched him she didn't know what he was up to, meantime Celestia, Twilight and her friends had gotten to the frozen Wastelands they stopped when they saw a black castle not far "There it is…" Pinkie Pie said

Rainbow Dash then started to fly towards it but she crashed falling to the ground Celestia, Twilight and others moved to her "Rainbow Dash you ok?" Twilight asked

"Ohhhh what did I hit?" Rainbow asked

Celestia looked towards the castle then she put her hoof up and she touched a barrier she pulled her hoof back "What is this?" Twilight asked

Then they heared a dark laugh echoing Celestia glared "Sombra!" she growled

Soon enough the Shadowy mass back not too far from the ponies and the barrier it landed and formed the dark king himself he slowly lifted his head to look at them "Did you honestly believe I was not prepared?" he asked

Celestia glared right at him she was mad "Where is she Sombra?" she asked

Sombra laughed "Stop laughing and tell us!" Rainbow said as she got onto her hooves

Sombra looked up at them ""You precious princess is safe… and away from you…" he replied

Celestia growled "Why do you do this? She did nothing to you Sombra!" she shouted

Sombra looked into her eyes "You are right she has not done anything to me…" he replied

Twilight and her Friends were confused to that "Then let her GO!" Celestia shouted

Sombra grinned at her "She is mine now Celestia… and soon she well give birth to my foal." He replied

"The Foal you forced her to carry! And you are forcing her to have it!" Celestia said

Sombra looked at her "Who said anything about force?" he asked

That made the mane 6 and Celestia confused Sombra grinned to their faces "W-what do you mean?" Celestia asked

"I am not forcing Luna to have the foal… she told me on her own." Sombra replied

"You Lie!" Twilight cried

"I do not… Your Princess of the Night had told me and she was not hesitant to do so…" Sombra replied

Celestia didn't want to believe that Luna would want to keep the foal "You little-!"

Rainbow tried to attack Sombra but his horn lite up making the barrier like a brick wall she cried on impact and fell in pain "Rainbow!" Fluttershy said

All but Celestia went to Rainbow's aid Celestia glared at Sombra who was grinning "Never mess with the King of Shadows…" he said

Sombra slowly looked back at Celestia "You will never see her again Celestia… Princess Luna belongs and always well to me." He said as he turned to leave

"We Will get my sister free Sombra… you can't stop us all!" Celestia shouted

"We shall see… Princess Celestia." Sombra replied as he transformed into his shadow form and headed back to Luna, Celestia went to the mane 6 to help Rainbow Dash. Back in the castle Luna was looking out when she saw the barrier seeing to reform again she was curious to it. _What just happened?_ She asked herself

She saw the shadowy mass she knew Sombra was coming back she backed away as he came into the room once he turned back into his pony form he looked into Luna's eyes and slowly moved to her "Shh it'll be alright my love." He whispered

Luna became uneasy again as he came to her and wrapped his hoof around her Luna's ears folded back and she got her hooves onto him "Sombra no!" she snapped

She pushed him off her and moved away "Don't do that." She continued

Sombra looked at her he liked the fire inside her that make her fight back but this time surprised him he didn't understand it "Luna…" he aid

"Don't 'Luna' me Sombra *looks at him* you been changing your emotions every time I'm around you… first you want to kill me and my sister now you say you 'love' me I'm not falling for it Sombra!" Luna snapped at him

Sombra's emotions were mixed with hate and love to what she was saying he had never heared this before "You are the vary reason I became Nightmare Moon… you knew it to… how? How could you do this to me Sombra?" Luna cried

Luna's tears were falling down her face tho she tried to mean every ward that was coming from her lips tho her tears were saying something else "Just why? Please just give me a better answer please…" she cried

Sombra could see her tears and he knew that she was wanting answers he slowly moved to her "Luna… I do and I always will love you… you take my breath away even of the fight day I met you…" he said in a calming voice

Luna looked away from him "And you becoming Nightmare moon… I may have told you your fate but it was not me that made you do that you in your mind chose to do." He whispered

Luna shut her eyes tightly she knew he was right but all her time of the moon and now she wanted to believe it was his fault for turning her into that. But it was not true "I may have given off hatred then you and your sister came to defeat me… but in truth *moves to her ear* I was mad at Celestia for turning you against me…" he said

Luna's eyes opened and they soon widened to that she didn't know to believe it "I wanted you to me mine for a long time Luna… and now it's become a reality…" Sombra continued

Luna lifted her head and looked into his eyes and now she could hold it in her emotions took control and she hugged Sombra to which he was stunned but happy he hugged her back as she was sobbing in his arms "It'll be alright my love…" he whispered before he nibbled her ear

Luna let out and moan to this and she knew that she was hugging him but she was not fighting it she just couldn't stop they had remained like that for a while before Luna pulled away and looked into his eyes he looked into her and smiled before he pulled her into a kiss and this time Luna kissed back she mind was screaming for her to stop but she didn't._ I do love him… and I always well…_ she thought

After a while they pulled away and Sombra took her back to the bad "Rest you need to my love." He said

Luna didn't hesitate she did what he said and soon fell asleep and Sombra left the room to take in what had just happened._ S-she kiss me back…_ he thought

Sombra was not expecting Luna to do that after all he had down to her but none the less he liked what had happened and he hoped it would continue…

**Me: Yes Sombra tells Celestia and the mane 6 that Luna wants the foal and LUNA KISSED SOMBRA! OMG... oh lord this is getting more and more crazy by the minute I really REALLY hope you liked this chapter... please review and fav **


	12. Chapter 12

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

Love for the Tyrant

For days Luna and Sombra were together in the bed chambers for of the day Luna was close to delivering her filly she was nervous but existed at the same time, and Luna was showing a lot for of her feelings towards Sombra he could tell she had fallen in love with him but he kept himself from talking about it. Luna was smuggled in the bed with Sombra holding her bit trying not to hurt her or the filly he was existed for the filly has well he was finally getting what he wanted after waiting a thousand years in the ice.

Sombra nibbled on Luna's ears making her let loose some moans Luna had wanted to tell him she loves him but she was scared to, she didn't know how he would react tho she also remembered he told her he loved her but again she was scared. Luna then started to open her eyes she moved her head away a little to look at Sombra he smiled as he looked into her eyes "Sleep well my love?" he asked

Luna just nodded at him and Sombra kissed her forehead "That's good to know…" he whispered

Luna smiled and let loose a purr, Sombra continued to hold her close to him and nibbling her ears Luna continued to moan and purr then she thought it was time she told him… she sighed "Sombra." She said

Sombra pulled away and looked at her and she moved her head to look at him "What is it?" he asked

"I… I have to tell you something…" Luna replied

Sombra looked into her eyes he knew what was coming he let her go and she looked into his eyes "I… I never thought I would say this ever but…" she said

Sombra waited for her to say it but he also didn't want to ruse her "I… I lo-." Luna tried to say

Suddenly one of Sombra's Guards bursted through and they both looked at him "What did I say about barging in-!" Sombra growled

"I'm sorry my king but we are under attack…" the guard said

Sombra and Luna were shocked "What?!" he asked

"We need you my king…" the guard said

Sombra then looked at Luna she looked at him and he kissed her forehead "Stay here my love… I'll be back." He said

"Ok…" she replied

Sombra then got off the bed and got his armor and cape back on before he left with the guard, Luna laid her head down on the bed and had fallen asleep. It had been a while since Sombra left but Luna was still asleep before she was awakened by the door slamming open she lifted herself up and looked to see Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash there "Princess!" Rainbow said

Luna got up slowly "Rainbow? Twilight?" she asked

"Come on Princess were are here to get you out…" Twilight said

Luna just looked at them before she left the chamber they ran as best they could with Luna being Pregnant, Luna didn't understand how Twilight and Rainbow got in but she didn't really argue with it they got to the main room and Luna looked to see Celestia waiting for them "Tia?" she asked

Come on Luna… we must go." Celestia replied

They headed out Luna followed then she saw something in the corner of her eyes she turned her head and they widened. She had seen King Sombra on the floor and it looked like he was killed this time Luna's heart fell upon seeing this._ I-it can't be…_ she thought

"Luna come on." Celestia said

Luna looked at Sombra for a while before she actually left with her sister, Twilight and her friends they helped Luna onto a carriage for Luna couldn't fly and as they were leaving the castle Luna had laid down, closed her eyes as she felt her that heart was broken she couldn't believe it she was about to tell him she loved him back and not he was gone… she just didn't want to believe it, it took them a while before they got back to Canterlot Luna was escorted back to her chambers by her sister "Luna…" Celestia said

Luna looked at her "Yes?" she asked

"You ok? I thought you would be happy… getting away from Sombra and that he well never bother you again." Celestia replied

Luna looked down._ I loved him Tia…_ she thought "I don't know… I don't know what I'm not." She replied

Celestia looked at her she didn't know to see her sister upset she sighed "Luna… when are you supposed to deliver the foal?" she asked

Luna looked at her "Really soon… why?" she asked

"I want to know so that I can call the Orphanage." Celestia replied

Luna's eyes widened and she backed away "W-what?" she asked

Celestia looked at her funny "Luna… what's wrong?" she asked

"Tia… I want to keep the foal." Luna replied

Celestia looked at her funny "No you don-." She tried to say

"Celestia I do, I want my filly!" Luna cried

Celestia was taken back to her sister's yelling and her saying her full name "Luna I-." she again tried to say

"You can't take her away from me Celestia I'm keeping my filly… you don't get a say in it." Luna cried as she walked into her room "Go please."

Celestia just looked at her "Luna…" she replied

"I said go!" Luna shouted

Celestia just looked at her before she closed the door and left once she was gone Luna then lost it tears had poured out of her eyes her heart was broken the one she loved was gone and she could do nothing about it she climbed into her bed and sobbed into the pillow "S-Sombra…. I-I love y-you." She whispered

Luna cried for hours till she finally settled down she looked at her baby bump "I-I have to be calm… *touches her baby bump* for my filly." She said lowly

Luna laid her head down tho she still had Sombra on her mind she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Me: Luna was about to tell Sombra she loved him then Celestia, Twilight and the others come in it looks like Luna is going to have to be alone with her filly this story is no where near being completed I do hope you like this chapter too :D... please review and fav**


	13. Chapter 13

Lunbra: Shadowed Night

Filly of Shadows

Luna was in her chambers trying not to calm herself down she was so close to her due date she needed to be calm and relaxed but her mind was still on Sombra, she didn't know how she was going to raise her daughter without him but she was prepared for it she was going to do what it takes to raise the filly. Luna kept to herself about a name for the filly but she thought of one Sombra had suggested she liked it but she was not sure about it, she closed her eyes as she thought of Sombra and tears fell out of her eyes.

All the way back in the castle in the frozen wasteland the form of King Sombra was slowly and lowly breathing he had a pounding headache he slowly opened his eyes groaning in pain, he slowly got up onto his hooves he looked around as he tried to remember what happened to him, she slowly began to remember he was battling Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight before he was alone with Celestia. She had hit Sombra with her magic so hard that it nearly killed him and he remembered the last thing he saw was Princess Luna looking at him and her face showed she was heartbroken he growled to himself "You cannot keep my mate from me Celestia or my daughter!" he growled

Sombra then turned into shadow and headed out to find Luna, back in Canterlot's castle all the ponies could hear was Luna calling for help Twilight came to her aid to see that Luna's water had broken Twilight called for the doctors to come get her to the medical room it was time for Luna's foal to be born, they got her to the medical room and they prepared Luna for the birth of her foal she was scared she didn't know what would happen to her or the foal "Princess Luna just remain calm it'll be ok." The nurse said

Luna nodded and she tried to calm herself down she looked at Twilight as her friends were coming in but she didn't see her sister "W-where is Tia?" she asked

They looked at her "I'm sorry princess… she is not coming." Applejack replied

Luna looked away she knew that her sister was not happy with her about keeping the foal but she knew she out do something like this, Luna got herself ready to push and without anypony seeing Sombra had entered the room and he kept himself hidden away so no pony could see him he got yo Luna as he now knew what was going on "Ok Princess now!" the doctor said

As Luna did what she was told she started screaming in pain but she didn't give up she continued to push Twilight tried to comfort Luna after about 14 hours of screaming and pushing Luna heared the sounds of a foal crying she opened her eyes she looked at the doctor "It's a filly." She said

They got the filly cleaned up and Luna was on her side they finally gave her the filly Luna had tears of joy falling down her eyes Twilight went to get her friends as Luna looked at her new born Sombra was looking at her as well he smiled._ Beautiful._ He thought

The filly had the same color coat as Luna but her mane and tail were Black and red and she had two black crescent moons beside her eye, a red one above her eye, one little black crescent moon on each of her legs and one on each side of her wings, Luna held onto her filly and nuzzled her she knew the name she had thought of was prefect for her "Lunbra Eclipse." She whispered

Sombra head that and he was stunned Lunbra was the name he suggested he smiled to her using it for the filly then Luna pulled her head away as the filly opened her eyes they were as red as Sombra's eyes Luna smiled to that._ She has his eyes._ She thought

Then Twilight and her friends came Sombra moved away so he was not found, Twilight and her friends looked at Luna and her daughter "Aww, she's so CUTE!" Pinkie Pie said

Luna smiled and looked at her daughter "Luna."

Luna looked up to see her sister walk in she got to her and looked at the filly "She looks just like you…" she said

Luna looked at her daughter again "What's her name Princess?" Rarity asked

Sombra had looked at Luna as she looked at them "Eclipse." She replied

Sombra had a feeling that she wouldn't say her full name but he was fine with it Celestia looked at Eclipse sure she didn't like that Sombra was the father of Luna's foal but she was happy for her sister she looked at Luna again soon it was just Luna, Celestia Luna's Daughter and Sombra tho still unseen was left in the room Luna was looking after her daughter tho she still had Sombra on her mind Celestia knew that something was bothering her sister but she left it alone she leaned in and kissed her sister's forehead "Get some rest…" she whispered

"I well Tia… I well." Luna replied

Celestia then got up and left the room Luna got herself around her filly and trying to be comfortable before she fell asleep hiding from them Sombra smiled to see her and his daughter now fast asleep but he sighed. _I must regain my __strength again._ He thought

Sombra moved to Luna and he lightly kissed her cheek before he left back to his castle to regain his strength once again.

**Me: I think some of you were thinking that Sombra was actually killed this time but no I want him alive for the whole thing and I am sorry that this is a short chapter but I hope you like it... please review and fav**


End file.
